


Internet czasami kłamie

by winchesters_soulmate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, dżem, internety, trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: PROMPT: "Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!"





	Internet czasami kłamie

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!"

Kiedy Peter wszedł do domu, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Był bardziej niż przyzwyczajony do ciągłego hałasu, który panował w ich domu odkąd Stiles stwierdził, iż codzienne jeżdżenie z jednego mieszkania do drugiego po prostu nie ma sensu. 

Im bardziej zbliżał się do kuchni tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, iż koniec świata właśnie nastąpił. A gdy otworzył do niej drzwi i uderzył go obezwładniający zapach arbuza oraz ściany w opłakanym stanie... 

\- Stiles, możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć co robi dżem na ścianach? - zapytał, Peter starając się nie śmiać. 

Jednak kiedy Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę, Peter zobaczył wściekle czerwona pręgę ciągnąca się przez cały policzek chłopaka. 

\- W internecie widziałem, że da się otworzyć arbuza używając do tego gumek recepturek - zajęczał opierając głowę na dłoniach. - Ale u nich to wyglądało znacznie lepiej! - Dodał oburzony, jak gdyby to, że zniszczył cała kuchnie wcale nie było jego winą. 

\- A to jest rana wojenna? - zapytał Peter wskazując na jego policzek i idąc w jego stronę. Stiles był pokryty od góry do dołu wodnistą papką, która zapewne nawet po zmyciu będzie dawała o sobie znać samym zapachem przez kolejny tydzień. 

\- Ha ha ha, bardzo kurde śmieszne. Chciałem nam zrobić sorbet arbuzowy. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy w kuchni noże, prawda? Dziesiątki noży rożnego rodzaju. Znając życie znalazłbyś nawet coś do podcinania gardła. 

\- Peter - powiedział cicho Stiles. 

\- Tak?

\- Zamknij się, albo poderżnę ci gardo nożem do masła. 


End file.
